The invention relates to infant care units of the type comprising a base with an infant-support surface above the base, and a canopy and a warmer located over the infant-support surface.
Infant care units, such as an infant incubator or warmer that includes various systems for controlling the temperature and humidity to facilitate the development of a premature infant, are known. Such units conventionally include an infant-support surface for supporting the infant and some type of overhead structure, such as a canopy, above the infant-support surface. In some cases, an isolation chamber is formed by a set of panels arranged around the infant-support surface. The canopy cooperates with these panels to enclose the isolation chamber.
It is typical in such units to provide access to the infant. For example, panels may be provided with access openings through which care givers gain access to the infant. Such units may also include canopies that have access doors to provide further access to the infant. The canopies of such units are movable away from the infant-support surface and the panels of such units are movable away from the infant-support surface to provide still further access to the infant. Some units also include heaters that provide warmth to the infant in a warmer mode. In such units, the canopies and the heaters are vertically adjustable relative to the infant-support surface.
Incubators are also known to include air circulation systems that provide controlled movement of air within the isolation chamber. The canopy is oftentimes arranged to direct the flow of air within the isolation chamber. Conventionally, this air is warmed with a heater. Heat from the warm air, however, can radiate through the canopy and into the atmosphere. In addition, heat generated by the infant can similarly radiate through the canopy. This heat loss has the potential of reducing the temperature of the infant. Furthermore, the differences in temperature between the inside and outside of the incubator may cause condensation on the surface of the conventionally transparent surfaces of the canopy. This creates an obstructed view of the infant for the care giver.
The care giver, in addition, may desire to have substantially unrestricted access to the infant and/or may wish to warm the baby directly from an overhead heater, similar to the traditional warmer, rather than warm circulating air.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an infant care unit that includes a canopy that is warmed. The warmed canopy provides a barrier to prevent heat from radiating out of the incubator. The warmed canopy would also reduce condensation that might form on the surface of the canopy. In addition, it would be desirable for the canopy to be movable to a position spaced-apart or retracted from the isolation chamber for allowing unrestricted access to the infant. Furthermore, it would be desirable to provide an infant care unit that can warm the infant while the canopy is in the retracted position, similar to a conventional warmer.
Accordingly, an infant care unit is provided comprising a platform on which the infant rests and a canopy to cover the infant. A heater is positioned above the platform to heat the infant when the canopy is retracted. The heater is configured and controlled to heat the canopy when it is covering the infant to reduce radiation from the infant to the canopy. While the infant heater may be configured to heat the canopy, it will be appreciated that an auxiliary heater or heaters serving to warm the infant may also be used to heat the canopy.
In illustrative embodiments, the heater directs heat to top panels of the canopy. The canopy is also movable relative to the platform between a use position and a retracted position. The heater is configured to warm the canopy when the canopy is in the use position, and to warm the infant when the canopy is in the retracted position. In further illustrative embodiments, the heater can be a plurality of heaters. In a still further illustrative embodiment an infrared absorbing material may be applied to the canopy and the heater be an infrared heater directed toward the canopy. Other embodiments include sensors for determining the temperature of the canopy and the infant, and appropriate controls configured to warm the canopy.
Another illustrative embodiment, which comprises a heater positioned above a support to warm an infant, also includes a canopy for covering the infant having two portions. Each portion is movable between a use position to form a controlled environment and a retracted position to expose the infant. When the two portions are moved to the use position, the canopy is exposed to the heater to warm the canopy. When the two portions are moved to the retracted position, the infant is exposed to the heater to warm the infant.
A further illustrative embodiment comprises a platform for carrying the infant, a canopy cooperating with the platform and a heater spaced-apart from the canopy. The canopy defines a chamber for receiving the infant and is movable relative to the platform. The heater moves with the canopy when the canopy moves relative to the platform and is configured to warm the canopy. The canopy comprises two portions, each movable independently of the heater between a use position and a retracted position. The heater is directed toward the infant when the canopy is in the retracted position.
Additional features and advantages of the infant care unit will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed descriptions exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the infant care unit as presently perceived.